


Hot Gates

by halleson37



Series: Sad Songs [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mexico, Music, One Shot, Sad, Sad Mickey, dabble, mumford and sons, season 7, sleeping Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleson37/pseuds/halleson37
Summary: Mickey is considering what will come as the boys make their way to the Mexican boarder. This one shot is based on the song "Hot Gates" by Mumford & Sons.





	Hot Gates

_ There is no great thing, to stop and sing, waiting for the rain. And this perfect pill, it's all too much, on the edge again. Don't look away. _

 The rain was falling hard on the roof of the old subaru. They had been driving all day, heading for the border, heading to get away. They were currently parked on the side of a truck stop, curled up together in the small back of the car with the seats down. Mickey looked over at the redhead asleep next to him, wondering if he had made the right choice. He loved Ian, and was so happy he was coming along, that they would be together. But looking over at him Mickey could only wonder what would come next. 

  _Couldn't help but note, the coldest thing, in your precious face._ _Why do you always speak, when you have no grace, in your precious face._

 Mickey had laid his bed when he decided to escape prison, and even further so had dragged Ian into it. The road trip was proving stressful but also invigorating. He loved being next to his soul mate on the open road. And even in the uncomfortable small space of the back of the car he was just happy to have Ian’s limbs tangled with his own. 

  _But even in the dark I saw you were the only one alone. But these hot gates you spent your victory on, though your swore you wouldn't do this anymore._

 Mickey didn't know what would be on the other side of the border, not for sure. He didn't know if he would be able to provide for Ian like he wanted to. Get him his meds, make sure he is happy and safe, and that all scared the shit out of him. He had spent so many nights in jail thinking about Ian, crying over him and missing him. And now that this was happening, that they were together, going to be together forever in Mexico Mickey was unsure he was doing right by his ginger lover. 

  _And I can't be for you all of the things you want me to, but I will love you constantly, there's precious little else to me. And though we cry, we must stay alive._

 But he would do all he could. He would stay by Ian’s side and they would fight the fight they have always. 

 He ran his hand gently over Ian’s chest, the redhead stirring only slightly at the motion. The rain was loud, but Mickey liked it, it helped wash out all the thoughts of things that could go wrong swarming his head. 

  _Another fragile edge, and a tender sound, and then you went aground. Near a duller blade, a promise out of sight, there's nothing here for you tonight._

 Ian mumbled, turning slightly more towards Mickey. The raven haired boy let it happen happily, ghosting his eyes over what he could see of Ian’s face in the dark. The small space of the car made him think of the times when they would hide together, kiss in private, or spend their time locked away together, stuck in the small dark closet. But now was different. They were grown ups, living their lives on a roller coaster they could have never imagined at 15. 

  _But even in the dark I saw you were the only one alone. But these hot gates you spent your victory on, though your swore you wouldn't do this anymore. And I can't be for you all of the things you want me to, but I will love you constantly, there's precious little else to me. And though we cry, we must stay alive._

 This time would be different Mickey told himself as he ran his fingers through the fiery hair he loved so much. This time would be different than all the overs when he got out of juvie and got back together with Ian. This one would last, at least he hoped so, told himself. They would escape together, across the border into their new life, and run as long, as hard, as fast as it took to get the life they deserved with one another. 

_ Let my blood only run out when my world decides. There is no way out of your only life, so run on, so run on! _

**Author's Note:**

> Taking song request for this series. Leave them in the comments.


End file.
